Por siempre
by AleriaScarlet14
Summary: -One Shot- Natsume esta preocupado, pues no encuentra a alguien especial para él, donde su primer encuentro y los siguientes se deben a su...¿bufanda?


_**Por siempre**_

.

.

.

Corría por las calles cubiertas de nieve, lanzándola de de un lado al otro. Los que caminaban a su lado, volteaban la cabeza al ver a ese atractivo joven con tanta determinación en el rostro. Él, no les devolvía las miradas. Su mente estaba en una sola cosa, y era ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y murmuró una maldición. No la había encontrado. Alzó la vista y se encontró con una joven de cabello negro rizado y de ojos azules.

-¡Scarlet!- dijo Natsume, acercándose a la chica, quien traía una mirada preocupada en sus ojos azules-. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿La han encontrado?

Scarlet negó con la cabeza: -No contesta su celular y no está en el colegio. No tengo más ideas de adonde podría estar…- murmuró la chica, dejando salir algunas lágrimas. Natsume acarició su cabellera con dulzura.

-La encontraremos, Scarlet. Tú regresa a casa y no te despegues del celular, podría llamar de vuelta.- Scarlet asintió-. Yo seguiré buscando en las calles…no debe haber ido muy lejos. Cuidate.- y sin más, Natsume volvió a salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

_Ah…¿es esto tuyo?- preguntó Natsume Asahina a la chica en frente de ella. Tenía que mirarla hacia abajo, pues aunque era alta, Natsume lo era aún más. Él sostenía un gorro de lana azul en sus manos y se lo extendía a la chica. Ella, con sus grandes y chispeantes ojos verdes, lo miraba avergonzada y tímida, con una notable chispa de curiosidad. La chica, con timidez, asintió._

_-S-si… es mío…-Natsume con cuidado, acomodó su cabellera marrón oscura, del color del chocolate. Colocó el gorro en su cabeza y apartó unos cuantos mechones de cabello del fino rostro de la chica, quien tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas-. ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó, ahora más confiada. Natsume sonrió._

_-Soy Natsume Asahina, un placer conocerte.- Natsume extendió cordialmente su mano a la chica, quien la estrechó: -Yo soy Rina, Rina Suzuki.- Rina devolvió la sonrisa. Al separar su manos, Rina se abrazó a sí misma-. ¿Te sucede algo?-inquirió Natsume._

_-N-nada, solo algo de frió…he estado aquí todo el día.- Natsume se sorprendió ligeramente. Decidido, se quitó la bufanda verde que traía y se la colocó a Rina, quien se sonrojó aún más. –Natsume…_

_-Tómala. Si sigues exponiéndote a tal clima, podrías resfriarte. Ve a casa, entonces._

_-Pero…¿y tu bufanda?- inquirió Rina._

_-Adelante, quédatela. Pero me deberás un favor. –Natsume sonrió victorioso, mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo-. Toma, es mi número. Encontrémonos algún día, para reclamar el favor.- bromeó; Rina rió, para luego asentir._

* * *

-El parque…-murmuró Natsume, para dirigirse al parque central inundado de nieve. Al llegar, Natsume comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la chica, quien aún no estaba a su alcance visual. Luego de un rato sin poder encontrar a la desaparecida, Natsume se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, bajando la mirada.

-¿Dónde te habrás metido?- murmuró, colocándose una mano en la frente. Unos golpecitos en su cabeza hicieron que la subiera. Se encontró con Rina, con su largo cabello chocolate y sus ojos verdes. Tenía el gorro azul en su cabeza y traía unos audífonos verdes colgando de su cuello. Le extendía a Natsume su bufanda verde, quien le había sido otorgada a ella desde hace más de un añ se levantó de golpe de la banca y abrazó a Rina, quien no supo reaccionar.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Scarlet y yo te hemos buscado por todos lados y no aparecías!- Rina sonrió y devolvió el abrazo a Natsume. Se separó de él y sonrió delicadamente.

-Estaba…recordando…

-¿Qué?

-Si, ha pasado un año, ¿no? Hace un año, este mismo día, nos conocimos. Fue algo maravilloso en mi vida, y me diste dos grandes regalos.- Rina le colocó la bufanda a Natsume en el cuello-. Tu bufanda…y tu amistad.

Natsume, sorprendido, acercó a Rina a sí. Ella, atónita, se dejó llevar-. Puedes devolverme la bufanda, pero tendrás que aceptar algo a cambio.- Rina asintió.

Natsume levantó el rostro de ella, y con mucha delicadeza, dejo caer sus labios en los de ella. Rina se sorprendió al gesto, pero devolvió el beso, aferrándose con sus brazos al cuello de Natsume. Natsume abrazó su cintura con cuidado y sonrió entre el beso. Separaron sus labios, aun sin soltarse uno del otro, y sonrieron ampliamente. Natsume se acercó a la oreja de ella y murmuró:

-Feliz cumpleaños

Rina se sonrojó, sin dejar de sonreir. Se separó de Natsume y tomó su mano, para comenzar a caminar entre la nieve.

-Natsume

-¿Si?

-Si…me quedo con la bufanda…¿me dejaras?- Natsume rió

-Claro que no, tonta. Nunca te dejaría. Aún estaremos juntos muuucho tiempo- Rina sonrió, mirando al frente.

-…Natsume

-¿Si?

-…Tengo frío

-Pues yo también

-¡Ah!- se quejó Rina, con falso enojo en su rostro

-Tsk…

-Pero tengo frió…

-Pues mira –Natsume se agachó y la besó nuevamente en los labios. -¿Mejor?

-No, tengo frió

-Keh…toma.- Natsume removió parte de su larga bufanda y y se la colocó a Rina, quedando unidos dos los por sus manos sostenidas y la bufanda verde de Rina y Natsume. Se fueron alejando del parque, juntos como siempre.

Pues esa bufando los había juntado y siempre estarían juntos por ella…con la bufanda puesta o no.

-Natsume…

-Rina…

_**-Te amo**_

* * *

_**- Por siempre -**_

_**- Capitulo Único -**_

_**- By: Aleria Scarlet -**_

_**- Dedicado a Rina-Chan Rose -**_

* * *

_¡Heyo!_

_¡Soy yo! ¡Aleria-chan! :33_

_Les traigo este One-Shot de NatsumexOc…aunque no es tan Oc como imaginan…_

_Rina es nada más y nada menos que una amiga mía! Una seguidora incomparable, una chica estupenda, una fan de Brothers Conflict como ninguna y una amiga sensacional._

_¿Por qué el One-Shot? Pues hoy, 18 de octubre, una niña llamada Rina llego a este mundo, destinada a ser una chica genial :33 Así que, esto se puede considerar un regalito de mi parte a esta hermosa chica :D_

_Los demás fics serán continuados en poco tiempo, ya que la escuela me tiene agobiada. Pero en fin, esto es para ti, querida Rina-chan. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Se despide montada en un pandacornio escuchado "Get Ready Tonight!" de Asakura Fuuto,_

_Scarlet-chan :33_

_¿Review? No por mí, por mi Rina-chan y su amado Natsume :3_


End file.
